Young Justice: Project Cadmus
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Six of the world's most powerful metahumans got captured by the Justice League and Young Justice. Then they were forced to join the Young Justice. Here is their story


Xiaolin Justice

Prologue

It was silence at one of the Project Cadmus' labs. The security guards were walking around, keeping the lab in check. The scientists were experimenting and testing on the test subjects, kidnap from a young age, trying to make them into the most powerful metahuman, more powerful than the Justice League themselves.

In fact, they've already created one. Subject 36D-4, aka Jacqueline "Jackie" Spicer, was in the air, hanging upside down, in her white room that felt like a prison. Her eyes were open, dreading her next day of sessions of torture. Every now and then, her eyes would snap open, she would glance around frantically and she would fall asleep.

But other than that, it was quiet and calm.

Until every camera expect the one Jackie's in had gone out. Every guard, attendant, and scientists were knocked out or slaughtered. The guards that were positioned to guard the subject stood in place.

"Come out, whenever you are!" one of the twelve guards said. All twelve positioned the hallway, expecting only a person to come out.

"Shoku Astro Wind!"

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!"

"Shoku Neptune Water!"

"Shoku Mars Fire!"

A blast of air, earth, water, and fire came at them, and the guards were not prepared for this. When it was over, all the guards were dead, lying on the ground besides them.

"And that's all the guards down forever," one of the boys said, "Say this is fun. We can do this for a living."

"No Jake. We're supposed to free Jackie, not kill any more people," a girl with black hair and blue eyes said. She turned to a cowboy with a hat. "Clay, can you knocked the door out?" she asked.

Jackie's eyes snapped open for the fifteenth time tonight. She glanced up from her high top in the cage. She sighed and got down on the floor. Ever since Cadmus abducted her at the age of four, she had been experimented, tested, and neglected. Her body, including her face, was covered with scars, small and big, thin and thick. She glanced at the sky.

"Someday, I'll get out of here," she said, grabbing the bars. "Then I'll kill all of you!" The two guards gave her a worried look. Ever since that scientists decided to dig through her brain, she's been a bit off.

Suddenly, her door burst open. She gasped and scrambled over to her corner as far as she can.

Suddenly the two guards collapsed on the floor, not moving. Jackie glanced at them before reaching over and grabbing a gun from one of the dead guard and pointed it towards…

The girl with the black hair and blue eyes.

Jackie glanced and gasped, eyes wide with excitement. "Blue eyes!" she said, hugging her. She releases her grip and stood up shakily, dusting her hospital gown.

"These are your friends are they, Kimiko?" she asked. Kimiko nodded at her and pointed to each of them.

"Clay Bailey."

"Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Omi and Ping Pong."

"Izzy Pedrosa."

"Cubby Bailey."

She finally points to a boy with green eyes and black hair. "Jake Hernandez."

"Sup. Not trying to ruin for your reunion, but every camera is now enabled and I'm pretty sure that remaining guards are seeing us right now," Jake said.

"Then we best get out of here if we wanna live," said Izzy, weaving through her homemade sword.

Everyone nodded and quickly ran out of the cage. Jackie grabbed two guns from the dead guards. "Just in case," she said.

The group entered the hallways twisting and turning while battling the guards. Jackie glanced everywhere shocked about the world around her (it was rare for her to get out of the cage, since the experiments and tests all happened in her little cage.) She glanced and noticed a baseball bat hanging from a guard who was swinging at Raimundo. Jackie did backflips, got on top of him, grabbed the bat and knocked him down. She smiled as she swung the bat around.

"Now this would be a perfect weapon," she said, kissing the bat in hand. She glanced at the shocked team. "What?" she asked.

Kimiko glanced at her before shaking her head. "Nothing. Now let's go," she said.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Batgirl frowned as she glanced at one of many Cadmus' files. Ever since the Justice League discovered that most of Cadmus' human lab experiments had run away, the Young Justice had been tracking and capturing them. Most of them are in their holding cells made just for them. Now Batgirl decided to check one of their files again to see what if they had miss something.

She was getting bored and ready to quit for the night when she heard a beep from the computer.

"Hold up," she said, glancing at the computer. She called someone on her earpiece. "Nightwing, we've got two," she said. "And they're going to harder to get than ever."


End file.
